Broken Love
by AnimePriest
Summary: Lenalee kills Allen's lover, What happens when there is only sadness and anger left? What happens when his cheerful smile is no longer. Character death and a Insane Allen. Allen's facade breaks. I do not own ay-Man
1. Allen's Love Killed

**I got this kind of plot from a story but i forgot the author so just review the authors name if you know so i can give him/her credit! Oh and what would you like in the next chapter?! Review! ;D**

* * *

He sat there holding her cold limp body in his warm arms as silent tears flowed down his flushed cheeks.

He berried his head in her topper chest. .Sadness. Allen had loved her. Allen had hated the woman wo has just killed his love. He had been sad since she was his only love and he was now alone. This was all that he himself was feeling.

His sadness was slowly taking over all of his emotions as he felt himself falling deeper into the darkness of his own soul.

All you could hear was a muffled cry of a white haired boy.

_'Lenalee was the one... she killed __**ROAD.**__' _His mind was swirled around with these thoughts and revenge for the one he loved dearly. If anyone could see his soul... his soul would be pitch black with a sinister aura.

His sadness was being taken over by hatred. Hatred for Lenalee.

His knees hit the ground with a 'THUMP' and gently layed the lifeless body on the nearest couch. His chest and arms were covered with blood. He was in the white ark room with the girl called Lenalee.

The girl that killed Road. Allen then felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched at the touch of gentleness. He knew that touch... it was Lenalee.

He looked over at a cheerful Lenalee. _'__**Cheerful. **__Why. Why was she smiling!? WHY!?'_ He screamed in pain at his mind.

"It's okay Allen. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." She said in a caring voice.

_'WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? __**WHY!?' **_Allen's frown turning into nothing showing no emotions as his eyes turned into a dark grey where only darkness could be seen. His eyes had stopped shedding tears and left his red flushed cheeks behind.

Allen slapped her hand away with anger and sadness. He could hear her gasp. _'What? Was she not expecting that? I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.' _Allen repeated in his tainted mind. He was far gone. He would never come back to his once cheerful smile.

He gave her a glare to back off and as she did so he walked over to roads corps as new tears started to flow down his face.

He picked Road up bridal style and opened the ark gate ignoring Lenalee asking him where he was going in a frightened tone.

He never answer and just stepped through with the limp body cradled in his arms while his tears dripped down to land on his lovers cheek.

* * *

Every one were seated at the dining table after the family meeting was called. They all were getting quite bored and were about to just sit up and leave but before any of that could happen a round man with a grin plastering his whole face walked in. But the grin seemed some how worried.

As he sat down everyone was surprised to see a white glass shard come straight out of the ground. They all grinned at the thought of Neah coming to kill them.

"Looks like the batt-" but before the Earl could finish out came Allen with a figure in his hands but what caught everybody's attention was that he was crying and looked like he has just seen a level 50 akuma. He had no emotion that could be shone on his face.

"Boy?" Tyki questioned with curiosity and at the same time very much confusion.

Allen walked up to the other end of the table across from the Earl while all Noah got into fitting stances except for Wisely and the Earl.

"His mind... his... his soul is black..." Wisley trailed off in a frightened tune of voice. All attention stood towards Wisely in confusion and surprise except the Earl plus Allen.

"Allen Walker... what has happened to my ROAD." He demanded sending shivers up everybodys back and as for Allen, he just stood there with blank eyes as everybody's attention turned back to the white haired boy with slight anger due to the Road part.

Allen took a step forward and layed a limp and fragile body on the end of the table slowly as to not break the fragile figure.

As the cloak slipped off of the face but the rest of the body was covered due to gore. All eyes stared in horror at the sight.

Road, her face was pale as the color white, eyes closed, blood dripped down her chin, and... and dry tears shown on her cheeks.

Every body was frozen in shock but didn't dare to move because of the pained face on the Earl.

Before enybody knew it the whitey was gone, no where to be seen leaving the Noah family to themselfs with a lost one.

* * *

Lenalee was sitting on the white couch with a pained expression wondering where Allen went and if he would come back.

Just when the thought of him leaving forever a white shard rose from the ground. Her face immediately perked up as she saw Allen walk through but soon formed into a frown. He was ignoring her and wouldn't even look at her.

She decided to be a good friend and not tell anyone about him and Road and would comfort him through the whole thing.

Allen started to walk to a wooden door that led to the Order and into the science department. Once he opened the door he walked in leaving Lenalee who was close behind him.

As soon as he walked through the portal he was greeted by Johnny and Reever.

"WELCOME BACK ALLEN!" Johnny shouted half singing. "Welcome back!" Reever said but stopped in his tracks while walking toward the exorcist. Allen was already towards the door with his back to them.

"Allen?" Both Johnny and Reever questioned while looking at the back of Allen's head.

Allen opened the two big doors and walked straight out without saying a single word. Soon after the doors shut Lenalee plopped out of the white portal with a worried face plastered on her face.

"Lenalee, whats wrong with Allen?" Johnny asked in confusion and curiosity. Lenalee looked the other way at the ground with shame and replied "There was a high level akuma in the woods." she said with a reassuring smile.

The whole science division shrugged at this and got back to work while it left Johnny to think what really happened. He could tell it was fake and he was sure Reever new as well but didn't comment.

* * *

It has been several months and no one has seen Allen outside his room since then. Lenalee knew he would be sad but it's been two months! She had been giving him trays of food by his door to make sure he's eating healthy.

She was con tempting whether or not to just kick in the door and just drag him to the cafeteria and shove food down his throat.

She was sitting in the cafeteria eating her food viciously next to Kanda and Lavi who both had sweat on their foreheads.

"L-Lenalee?" Lavi asked quite startled by the sudden out burst of hunger. After Lenalee realized what she was doing she replied "Oh sorry just thinking." she said in a reassuring smile that she often used.

When Lavi was about to comment back he saw a flash of white hair in the line of food. "Allen?" he mumbled under his breath which was enough to reach Lenalee's and Kanda's ears.

Lenalee just sat there frozen in spot at the name Lavi just called out and quickly turned her head to the side in surprise and shock.

The group of friends including the whole cafeteria gaped at the boy they haven't seen in two whole months.

But to everybody's sadness he had no smile.

Everybody just stared at the dark emotionless face that stood instead of his childish cheerful smile and gleaming eyes.

* * *

**Review what you would like to happen in the next chapter!~**


	2. Neah's Turn

**Chapter 2~**

Allen stood in the line not even bothering to pay attention to the staring.

His hope has been destroyed for this war. His hope for the Order was no longer. He was very close to the edge, a little gust of wind would tear him apart.

Allen stood in front of Jerry who looked a bit shocked due to the emotionless face Allen that had his true emotions... anger, sadness, and pure hatred.

"Allen-hun what's wrong?" Jerry asked in a worried tone.

"I'll have pasta." Allen said with no emotion what so ever but what shocked everyone even more including Jerry was that of his appetite. He usually had 70 people's worth of food but today it was just a child's serving not even an adult.

To tell the truth Allen had lost his appetite ever since Road died and he would only eat small bites but then he was done.

Jerry was very worried for the boy but decided to say nothing and get the food.

After a few seconds of waiting Allen picked up his tray and walked to the only table that was empty in the corner of the cafeteria. He sat down on the end of the table next to the wall and picked up his fork.

He dug his fork into the noodles and then noticed Lavi, Lenalee, and a pissed off Kanda. Lavi and Lenalee both shared worried looks as the rest of the cafeteria and Kanda was just curious.

Lenalee plopped down next to Allen while Lavi sat across from Allen as Kanda just stood.

"Allen? Whats wrong?" she asked in a worried tone but had some cheerfulness in it to cheer him up.

This was the gust of wind that blew him off the very edge of the cliff. This was all Allen needed for him to completely brake. He wanted to kill her very badly and...slowly.

_'kill...kill...Kill...KILL.. . . .KILL' _ Allen was loosing it, fast. His conscious was slowly slipping away as a voice rang in his head.

* * *

_**'Let me help you with that my poor nephew.' **_The voice said in a sinister voice. Allen let him take control without a second thought...he didn't really care what Neah did, heck he would be fine with joining the Earl. Allen then disappeared into the dark depths of his mind. He appeared in a green field that held many kinds of flowers and plants.

For a second he actually thought he was dead and in some sort of peaceful land until he remembered what had happened and couldn't wait till Neah killed them hopefully painfully.

Allen really wanted to do it himself but he just didn't care what happened to them anymore.

* * *

Back in Reality Allen stood up getting everybody's attention in the cafeteria but what everybody was gasping about was that Allen had a firm hand on Lenalee's throat while lifting her a foot high in the air.

His emotionless face turned insanely wide grin that sent everybody into a frightened state. He then spoke up before anybody could move. His voice was deadly but was calmly spoken.

"**MURDERER MURDERER MURDERER MURDERER! LENALEE IS A MURDERER!~" **He sang.

**"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!~" **Allen basically screamed while singing.

Everyone in the cafeteria took a step back, all were terrified out of their minds of how murderous his voice sounded. They all wanted to run and help the choking Lenalee but stood frozen in place.

Lavi and Kanda however ran towards Lenalee only to be knocked down by a mysterious force... almost like an invisible wall like force field.

Allen finally let go of Lenalee.

She fell down to her knees choking, coughing, and gasping for air while streams of tears showed on her face. "W-W-Why A-Allen?' she said between breaths in a questioningly tone.

He squatted down and sat criss cross apple souse (YUP!) in front of her with a furious glare and yet a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Why?" he started as he pulled her chin up to face him. "You killed her." he said with a calm hint in his hatred filling voice.

She was purely shocked. She thought he had gotten over it. Allen (Well Neah) chuckled at her thought and yes he can read the thoughts of a human. She was startled at the thought of him reading her thoughts.

"You killed me and Allen's lover in front of us. Did you not think we weren't going to hate you?" He stated without any emotion this time.

"W-What? W-W-Where is A-Allen?!"She demanded as she was close to braking down because of the last thing he had said. He hated her. She didn't think this was going to happen.

"Well girl i'm Neah... Allen's Noah." He paused before the dramatic ending. Everybody went into their second state of shock. The cafeteria was now frozen in silence for what had just been said and for Lenalee.


	3. Lenalee's Demise

After everyone in the cafeteria had heard what the now Noah had just said they all took one step back in sync as well as Kanda and Lavi who were shocked as much as the Black Order.

"Ya know Allen let me take control." The Noah said in a sort of snoty tune of voice that snapped everyone out of their mindless daze that had formed.

"What do you mean!?" Lenalee demanded not understanding the words that had just spewed out of the person's mouth.

"Well he jus' doesn't care anymore since you killed her... he was actually planing to kill himself." Neah said in a little sad voice that bounced through her ears as though replaying in her head over and over again.

"H-He was gunn' kill himself!?" Lavi interrupted the scene between the two with a infuriated sound as he gripped his hammer till his knuckles were white as snow. Then Kanda spoke up.

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda said quite confused by the Noahs words. He really didn't know what to think about all of this. He didn't know what Lenalee did to make Allen even think of killing himself.

"Yes, and it was all Lenalee's fault." He stated in a childish tone as he returned his glare back to the girl who was very indeed pale by the comment, she looked as thought she would burst into tears any moment.

"W-Why is it her fault?!" Lavi demanded while taking a step forward in dominance.

Neah replied in an emotionless tone as he kept his glare on Lenalee. "_She _killed his and my Love." not even caring to look at the reaction he would get by the rest of the cafeteria.

Everyone in the room let out a loud gasp as they fixed their eyes toward the girl who had supposedly done this.

"W-What?" Lavi and Kanda spoke out in a chorus sounding tone. They both couldn't believe the Noahs words... i mean Lenalee killing Allen's love? Why would she do that? She was just too sweet.

"Are you going to lie... _girl_?" Neah asked stinted (Is that even a word?) with a demanding hint.

She knew she had to answer truthful but had Allen really taken it this far? She thought he would get over it soon enough and realize it was no good. _STUPID GIRL. _How could she kill his lover, they loved each other!

Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she trembled with fright... she didn't want to hurt Allen... she loved him, and he loved Rode.

She bent over so her head was on the pavement as her tears and sniffles turned into loud ongoing sobs.

"And there ya have it." He stated plainly. He then took a hand full of her scalp hair and held her high in the air.

Lavi gasped with Kanda as they finally were called back to reality from their heart stroken hearts to have yet another heart breaking scene play out in front of them as they gave never gave up on trying to get past the invisible wall that had let them hear all that was going on.

Neah took it as a sign to let them watch the next scene that he was about to proceed in... his favorite scene of all.

Neah's grin turned even more sinister by the time and he had tightened his grip on the girls hair earning a gasp of slight pain from the victim or should we say the accused. "Ya know, Allen is really ganna' enjoy watching this." He said with a little chuckle following the sentence.

The cafeteria gasped in horror for what was about to happen to their accused Lenalee.

The Noah then took out a miniature knife and quickly lodged it in the girls abdomen. She screamed in pain as he twisted the blade in her organs as to be entertained by her reaction and indeed he was very entertained.

He then let go of the knife as he left it lodged in her body as he pulled another miniature knife out of his pocket yet again.

He brought it up to eye level with Lenalee's left eye. Just as he was ready to puncture it a loud crash could be heard towards the entrance of the cafeteria as he turned his attention towards it.

In came Komui with shock and mostly hatred showing on his face in plain sight. You could see tears at the corner's of his eyes as he started to run towards his dear sister that was fulfilled by pain.

Neah's grin just widened to the point that his face might rip in half. Of course Komui ran into the invisible wall ignoring the yells from Lavi that it was no use and that he was sorry.

"LET HER GO!" He demanded while basically screaming the sentence so that everyone could hear it.

"No" The Noah replied with no emotion in the voice that had been spoken. He then returned his attention towards the pained girl who he was still holding by the hair as painfully as he could muster.

He then inched the small knife closer and closer to the girls eyes only for amusement from her and his company.

She screamed at him to stop while her brother was screaming too with her and the cafeteria at whole in a basic chorus of sounds.

He then got tired and stopped about half of a cm away from her iris that was completely shown by her wide purple(?) eyes as her body trembled.

Neah could hear Allen's wild laughter in his mind and almost assumed the boy was in insanity but just called it off as soon as the boy in his mind yelled at him.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The boys yells blocked out all sound from the outside world as the knife was basically touching Lenalee's eye.

Neah finally complied and slowly, slowly dug the tip of the knife into her black iris. She screamed her throat screeched with extreme pain as the miniature knife was now inching forward at the slowest pace she could imagine.

The cafeteria was screaming for it to stop as Lavi and Komui cried with sadness and the horror they were witnising while Kanda was almost about to break into tears as he tried to cover his ears and tried to look away.

He was now about an inch inside of her eye as her screams became a raspy screech of pain as her vocal coards scratched at her throat as she went through more pain that was necessary.

Neah and Allen together wanted more, more, and more so Allen decided to take over his own body to feel the knife as he held onto ittightly before twisting it to the side half way to the right.

The room then went completely into silence. Lenalee had then died of blood loss as her dark red blood drenched down her left eye and down to her chest along with the knife that had been plunged deep into one of her intestines had also helped her bleeding state as she was now... a bloody carcus.

He then let go of her short dark hair and let the limp body fall to the ground as more shrieks of crying filled the room for the loss of the exorcist..., Lenalee.

* * *

**By the way this isn't the last chapter there is one more on Allen and what happens afterward. **


End file.
